Skye Angel
by Panda Crayon
Summary: The tragic story of how one girl lost her life, a year later Kendall and his family move into her old house. He starts to see a mysterious girl around his house, and it turns out he's the only one that could see her. No Slash! Inspired by Susie Q  film .
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Prologue

**A/N: Hey guys I'm glad you decided to give the story a chance! 8D I don't really have much to say right now. . .maybe next chapter.(:**

**Rated T**

December 22, 2010

The doorbell rang at the Arnolds residence and Joanna Arnolds opened the door. She smiled when she saw it was only her daughters' boyfriend, James Diamond. She let him enter and closed the door behind him. "She'll be down in a minute James."

James smiled and nodded, "yes ma'am,"

Joanna and James waited downstairs for ten minutes before Joanna went upstairs to see what was taking her daughter so long. She knocked on her daughters' door, "Skye honey, James is downstairs."

No response, but she could hear sobbing coming from the other side of the door. Joanna quickly opened the door, only to see Skye wiping tears from her face. She closed the door behind her and sat next to Skye to try and comfort her daughter.

"What's wrong Skye?"

"M-mom I just found something out . . .and it's bad"

". . .Skye honey, a-are you pregnant?"

Skye looked at her mother and couldn't help but laugh, "Oh my gosh mom, n-no I'm not pregnant. Still a virgin here and I cannot believe you would think I was pregnant." She laughed and pushed her mom playfully.

Joanna laughed at herself, "Sorry Skye, as a mother you have to be prepared for the worst, and not saying you sleep around but you got to expect the unexpected,"

They laughed a bit before Skye stopped and went into her own trail of thoughts. She wiped the tears away and hugged her mom, "Thanks mom, what you told me is so true. I never expected Jo to. . ."

"Jo? Did you two get into a fight or something?" Joanna asked, being concerned for daughter. Skye and Jo had been best friends since they've known each other in Kindergarten, and they have never gotten into a fight before.

Skye stayed silent, looking at her shoes bellow before finally smiling at her mother. "I-it's nothing mom. I got to go, we're going to be late for the gift exchange."

Skye and Joanna exited Skye's room and headed downstairs to meet with James. James was in wow, he never seen Skye look as beautiful as she did tonight. He smiled as the two made it downstairs. Skye didn't bother looking at James; her eyes were somewhere else, avoiding James.

"Alright you guys, it's picture time!" Joanna held out a camera and snapped a couple of picture before Skye blocked the view of her face.

"Mom! No pictures please,"

Joanna frowned and placed the camera on the table, "Alright fine,"

James noticed something was bugging Skye; she didn't look at him, she hasn't said anything to him, and she looked rather troubled. The couple exited the door and headed for James' car.

Before he opened the door for her he stopped her, "Skye, is something bothering you?"

Skye looked away, "No I'm fine,"

"Really cause you don't seem fine and as your boyfriend I dema-" James was cut off.

"Ok, you really want to know what's bugging me?"

James stared and nodded, he could tell that it was about him. Part of him wanted to say never mind and forget he said anything, but it was too late for that.

"Jo and I are best friends James,"

James stayed quiet. He didn't know where she was trying to get at; everyone knew that they were best friends. "So? Everyone knows that,"

". . .then why did you sleep with her James? M-my best friend James!" Skye's eyes started to water and her cheeks started turning red.

James was in shock, he had no idea what to say. It was true, Jo and James had slept together a couple of months back and his reason was because 'Skye won't give it up'.

"Got nothing to say James? Are you in awe because I found out?" Skye raised her voice at him a bit, she was hurt that her boyfriend and best friend slept together but was angered that they both went on with life as if it never happened.

"I-it's not what you think Skye, it was a one time thing and I swear th-"

"That doesn't make it right James!"

James was kind of angered now; Skye was yelling at him and didn't give him a chance to explain himself. His anger got the better of him and he raised his voice back, "Well maybe if you gave it up every once in a while I wouldn't have to cheat on you!"

Skye shut up and stared at James, she was trying hard not to start crying, "Don't try and blame this on me you freaking ass, there's a reason I'm still a virgin,"

"Cause you're such a bitch?" James smiled, he didn't care anymore because his anger got the better of him.

Skye looked down and touched her promise ring before walking up to James and handing him a gift, ". . .Merry Christmas James," She turned around not saying another word and started for her door, tears streaming down her face.

James looked at his gift. Skye had gotten James for the gift exchange that they were doing where they worked at. Both James and Skye worked at a Hollister store and were going to have an employee dinner and gift exchange. He let out a sigh and looked over at the Arnolds' residence before heading towards the driver's seat.

Before he hopped into his car he heard the front door open, he turned to see Skye walking out of her house and coming towards him. James was relived, he thought she was going to apologize and try and work things out with him. He was wrong.

"Here. It's the bracelet you got me for our one year anniversary, see you at the restaurant." Skye handed him a silver charm bracelet and headed towards her mothers car.

"W-wait, you don't know how to drive Skye! It's snowing tonight and it's dangerous to be in the road if you don't know what you're doing. Let me dri-"

"No!" Skye snapped back before opening the car and starting the ignition.

James got into his car and slammed the door, "Fine then, be like that!" He started his car and started driving off, but stopped and rolled down the window. He threw the bracelet out into the yard and drove off.

Skye wiped her tears away before finally driving out of her property to go to the restaurant.

She was doing fine until the car suddenly started slowing down. "No, no, no this is not good. Come on car start!" The car had come to a complete stop now and Skye tried to start it up again. She could hear a train in the distance so she had an idea more or less where she was at.

She didn't know anything about cars, so she didn't see that she ran out of gas and that that was the problem. She pulled the key out and the headlights went out, she figured that she had no hope of starting this car.

She started to text when she suddenly started hearing the railroad crossing going off and red lights started blinking. Skye continued to text but stopped when a blinding light in the rear view mirror suddenly came up. And it was coming closer and closer, at a dangerously fast rate.

Skye tried to yell out but was hit from behind by a speeding vehicle trying to beat the train. Everything went black. When everything started coming back to her all she could hear was the train whistle and see the lights of the train coming at her. The vehicle was going fast enough to move Skye's car onto the path of the train when they impacted.

The train was already too close for Skye to get out and run. Skye knew this was her end, and all she could do was cry. The train whistle got louder and the lights got more blinding. Skye opened her eyes to look at her hometown one last time when she noticed a picture of her and her mother on her mothers wind shield. She reached for it and held it tight as tears streamed down her face.

The train hit her car, and that was the end of Skye Arnolds.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Arrival of the Knight in shining armor

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I forgot to mention that this story contains an OC. :b Oh and I'm updating because I have the inspiration, and quickly want to type before it dies out. ); Anyways, enjoy R&R!(:**

December 21, 2011

Kendall sighed as he watched the endless road continue in front of him. He, his mother, and little sister Katie were moving to a new town. Kendall didn't want to, but since he was still living under his mom's roof he had no say in the decision. Katie was just as upset as her brother was. She left behind her friends, life, and her first ever boyfriend.

"We almost there yet mom," Kendall asked as he awoke from his nap.

"Just got here Kendall, and check out the house! It's pretty nice, isn't it?"

Kendall and Katie looked at the house; they had to admit it was a pretty nice house. It was bigger and nicer than their old house, but the Knight children still would've preferred living at their old house.

Momma Knight and Katie ran inside to check it out and Kendall stayed outside to examine the house from outside. He started walking down the yard, kicking the dirt as he walked. Kendall stopped when he kicked something silver out of the dirt. He raised an eyebrow and picked it up. It was a charm bracelet, and it read 'Skye' on one of the charms.

"Hey there stranger,"

Kendall was startled by the strange voice, he slipped the bracelet inside his pocket and turned to see a shorter male standing in front of him. He smiled and waved.

"Name's Carlos, welcome to the neighborhood!" Carlos yelled out in a happy tone of voice.

"Hey Carlos, the name's Kendall. Thanks man," Kendall smiled and shook Carlos' hand.

"Wow, it's been awhile since I've seen anyone living in this house. . ." Carlos said staring at Kendall's new house.

Kendall looked at Carlos then at the house, "W-what do you mean?"

Carlos snapped out of his thoughts and rubbed his eyes, "I-I'm sorry Kendall, it's just that one of my best friends used to live here. . ."

Kendall nodded and looked down, "I see. I know how you feel man, I moved away from my best friends an-. . ." Kendall stopped mid sentence when he noticed Carlos' eyes start to water.

"I apologize Kendall, but I got to go" Carlos said quickly turning and walking down the sidewalk towards his house.

Kendall gave a sympathetic look before deciding to go inside to check the house out. He walked upstairs and decided on the second biggest room in the house. Katie originally wanted it, but Kendall was older so he got to keep the room.

Kendall started examining the room to see if anything was wrong with it. It was late at night already and his mother was already nagging him to go to bed so he could make it to school tomorrow.

He jumped into bed and stared at the ceiling, trying to go to sleep, when he heard a girls voice coming from outside his bedroom. He got up to investigate the sound. When he got to the window he could see a girl swinging on the old swing set that was in their backyard. Kendall quickly got his shoes on and headed outside.

When he got near the swing set he stopped when he heard her voice.

". . .when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you. . .you're gonna believe them. . ."

Kendall was in whoa, the girl was super pretty but why was she dressed like she was going to prom or something. He shook the thoughts out of his mind and cleared his throat. The girl stopped swinging and looked towards Kendall.

"Uhm hi, the name's Kendall"

The girl just stared and didn't say anything. Kendall felt the awkward, "I-uh. Sorry to bug you miss, forget I said anything."

"Y-you're talking to me?" The girl asked, getting off the swing and walking towards the blonde.

Kendall raised an eyebrow as the girl started waving her hand in front of his face, "Yeah, who else would I be talking to?"

The girl gasped and covered her mouth with both hands. She seemed surprised, and Kendall was starting to regret coming out here to talk to this crazy girl standing in front of him. "I got to go," was all she said before running off into the darkness.

Kendall stared until he couldn't see her anymore. He shook his head and headed inside, he was ready to sleep and be prepared for the next day.

**A/N (Again): Hey guys, sorry the chapter is so short and suckish.); The next chapter will be better. :D I promise. So R&R please?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: You again

**A/N: Third update! I'm on a roll.:D Anyways please enjoy this chapter guys. I don't really know what else to put here. . .xD**

Kendall awoke when his sister Katie came into the room and pulled his covers off of him. He knew she was still upset about him getting the room she wanted, but he didn't care. He got out of bed and changed into the clothes he was going to school in today.

He could smell breakfast when he was getting ready, so this made him rush a bit more. When he got down stairs he discovered it was Katie who prepared breakfast.

"Alright sis, the food smells great!"

Katie smiled at her brother, "Sorry dude, breakfast for one," she took her plate and headed towards the living room to watch t.v. before she went to school.

Kendall glared at his sister, she was the type to do stunts like this. It was her way of getting back at her brother, but she stays mad for a little while so Kendall assumed she'd be over it in a couple of days.

"Whatever. I got to go anyways, later Katie" he said rolling his eyes as he exited the door. He could see his sister smiling and waving good bye. Little brat, she was enjoying getting her brother mad.

When Kendall made it to the bus stop he was welcomed by an awkward silence and uncomfortable stares from every one. He smiled and decided to stand under a tree. Everyone went back to talking and Kendall heard "Good morning," from a familiar voice.

He turned around to see Carlos standing behind him, smiling. Kendall chuckled and pushed his friend, and his only friend so far, playfully "Were you born with that ridiculous smile on your face?"

Carlos' face dropped, "Wh-wha? M-my smile is rid-"

"Calm down Carlos I was only joking," Kendall said chuckling on how Carlos reacted.

"I knew that. Anyways what grade are you in?"

"Senior, and you?"

"Me too! Senior year baby!" Carlos held his hand up high and Kendall smacked it, giving each other a high five. They laughed a bit before Carlos continued, "do you have your schedule already? Maybe we have the same classes or something,"

Kendall suddenly remembered that he had his schedule in pocket and reached in for it, "Oh yeah I do, hold up let me get it." He pulled it out and the silver bracelet fell out of his pocket as well. "Here ya go," He handed Carlos his schedule.

Carlos smiled and bent down to get the bracelet, "Thanks, oh and you dropped your bra-" He stopped when he got a better look at the bracelet.

"Oh uhm, I-I found that bracelet and, . . ." he stopped when he saw the look in Carlos' face. "C-carlos is something wrong?"

"Hmm?" Carlos snapped out of it and turned to look at Kendall.

"Is everything ok Carlos? It looked like you were puzzled or confused or something."

"O-oh. . .Remember when I told you that an old friend used to live in your house? W-well this is, er was, her bracelet." He pulled out his phone and started clicking buttons. He stopped and handed Kendall his phone, "That's her. Her name was Skye,"

Kendall's couldn't believe his eyes. The picture he was looking at of Carlos and his friend Skye. . .the girl. Skye was the girl that was at his house last night. Kendall handed Carlos back his phone, "Did Skye move to another house or something?"

Carlos didn't say anything, he just looked down. "No. S-she passed away in a horrible wreck last year, and her mother moved away shortly after her death."

Kendall couldn't believe his ears. The bus arrived and everyone started getting on. Kendall laughed a bit, "Haha, y-you're joking right?"

Carlos just looked at him then entered the bus without another word. Kendall sighed and entered the bus.

_'Surely Carlos was joking. I mean I saw this Skye person last night at my house. How could she be dead if I saw her?' _Kendall started thinking of the situation. He started coming up with explanations in his head. Shortly after, the bus stopped and more people started getting on, Kendall looked up to see Skye entering the bus before others did.

Kendall smiled, _'I knew it! I knew she wasn't dead, maybe her and Carlos got into a bad fight and the two aren't friends anymore.'_ He was busy gloating to himself to notice Skye sat next to him.

He looked and smiled at Skye, "Why hello there."

A brunette sitting across from Kendall looked his direction and smiled, "Hey,"

Kendall looked at the girl across from him and waved before turning his attention back to Skye. But before he could speak he was interrupted, "So, uh, the name's Jennifer,"

He looked over to the brunette and smiled, "I-I'm sorry but i'm trying to talk to my friend here,"

"What friend?"

Kendall stopped and pointed at Skye, "The one sitting right here"

Jennifer gave him a look that others gave to crazy people and it bothered him. "What? What is it?"

She giggled and looked over to the blonde male, "Aren't you too old to be talking to imaginary friends?"

"Imag- Imaginary? Do you not see this girl?"

Jennifer shook her head and moved to a seat that was further back. Skye smiled and looked at Kendall, "She can't see me dude. No one can, I'm surprised that you can."

Kendall was confused. He did not get what was going on. The bus stopped again and a few more students entered the bus. "W-what do you mea-Hey! Seat's taken buddy!" Kendall yelled out at some chubby kid that was about to sit on Skye.

"S-sorry man," The kid continued towards the back.

Carlos peeked from the seat behind Kendall, "Uhm, taken by whom? You do know you aren't supposed to refuse a seat to anyone if it's available right?"

"What are you talking about Carlos? Do you not se-"

"Hey Carlos!" Skye practically yelled out waving her hand in front of his face. Carlos' face did not change and his eyes were still on Kendall.

Kendall shut up, "Never mind, sorry now I know. . ." He was rather freaked now, this girl sitting next to him. She WAS the girl in Carlos' picture, and if Carlos was telling the truth then that means this girl sitting next to him was a ghost.

Skye turned to talk to Kendall when the bus finally arrived at school, but before she could say anything Kendall leaped over her and rushed out of the bus. She sighed but then noticed Carlos getting off; she smiled and joined her old friend for a stroll around her old school. Even if no one could see or hear her, being with her old, and trustworthy, friend made the feeling of loneliness fade. But just for a little bit. . .

**A/N/ I think I'm just going to do these at the end now. xD Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I'll be updating soon. Maybe, I don't know yet. Depends if I get reviews I guess. :b **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: The dilemma

**Kendall's p.o.v.**

I made it through the morning. I don't know how but I did. So there's this possible dead girl stalking me. I swear she's everywhere! She made me sound like a lunatic during first when I started yelling at her to leave me alone. Of course I know who I was yelling at, but everyone else thought I was just yelling at the window.

During second period she walked into the class and wouldn't stop bugging me. So I talked to her, and my classmates believe I'm crazy because they didn't see anything where Skye was supposed to be. So to keep from further embarrassing myself I ignored her the rest of the class, and trust me it was one of the hardest things to do. That girl would just not shut up! So when second period ended I rushed out the room and started for my third.

I turned back to see if I was being followed. No sign of Skye, so that was good. But it probably wouldn't be long before she finds me again. What does she want? It's driving me crazy because she won't leave me alone! Maybe she won't leave me alone because I'm the only one that can see her, whatever. I wish I had one of those ghost sucking machines like the one's the Ghostbusters had.

"Kendall!"

I was startled by the voice, but was quickly relived when it sounded like a male's voice. In fact it was Carlos calling to me, I already recognized his voice and how cheery and happy it sounded. I turned and was face to face with Carlos. He had the usual big smile on his face.

"Hey Carlos, what's up?"

"So how is your first day of school so far?" Carlos asked while we started walking towards our third periods.

"If I could describe it in one word . . . I'd have to say unbelievable,"

"Really, how so Kendall?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you Carlos," I said putting a hand on one of his shoulders. I sighed and gave him a smile, "well this is my stop, see ya later Car-" I stopped when he entered the classroom that was my third period, I smiled and took a seat next to Carlos.

"You have this class too?" I asked after placing my bag beside me.

Carlos smiled and pulled out his cell phone, "Yeah. Sorry I forgot to tell you earlier when you showed me your schedule." He said while replying to a text message.

It wasn't long until the class got full, the last student to enter was a tall, built young man with, I don't know how else to put this but, nice hair. He sat in the front row next to other males that fit into the 'popular' category. I was about to ask who he was but I stopped myself when I seen the look on Carlos' face.

"What's wrong Carlos?"

He looked at me then shook his head, "It's nothing Kendall,"

"Carlos, I'm not dumb. You went from happy to mad just as that guy walked in. You don't like him or what?"

Carlos kept his eyes on the floor tile and smiled, "I, uhm . . .well it's just that James is the gu-" He was cut off when the teacher started speaking, I tried to get him to finish but he just said he'd tell me later.

-[ Fifty minutes later ] –

So third period wasn't as bad as the other morning classes, and that was because Casper wasn't in the room bugging me this time. Thank god! The bell rang and the teacher dismissed us, but before I left Carlos handed me a folded piece of paper. He just smiled at me when I looked at him.

I opened the paper and it turned out to be a note,

'_Hey Kendall,_

_ Sorry that I'm writing this, but I won't be seeing you in school for the rest of the day because we don't have anymore classes together. I just need to get this off of my chest, I haven't told anyone this and don't go telling people either or I will have to crush you. Just kidding, but anyways this is regarding James Diamond; he was the guy who was late. Anyways, a year ago before Skye passed away I found something out. I had found out that he and Jo, my used to be friend, had slept together behind Skye's back. Jo was Skye's best friend and she betrayed her, anyways Jo ended up coming clean to me about it. She made me promise not to tell Skye, she claims she needed to tell someone to get the guilt off of her chest, but I ended up telling Skye. That was the night she and James broke up, the night she passed, and the night she told me I was her only true friend. That was also the night I was going to tell her how I felt about her, but I chickened out and decided to wait. I should have told her, at least she would have known about my feelings for her. That's why I'm so sensitive when it comes to Skye, she was my crush since Kindergarten, and I dislike James with a passion for hurting her like that. _

_ Anyways, now you know. The history of James and Skye, and what happened the night of her death. _

_ Thanks for taking your time to read this, _

_ Carlos._'

I didn't know what to think when I finished reading the letter. I felt bad for being so cruel to poor Skye; her last day on earth must have been emotionally exhausting. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard "Hey," from behind me. Speaking of the devil, I turned and saw Skye standing behind me.

"What chu' got there Kendall," she tried to read what I had in my hand but I crumpled it before she could read anything. "a love letter?"

I just smiled and nodded, there was no way I was going to look crazy talking to nothing again. I just decided to communicate without words, made me seem less crazy.

"Aw, that is so cute! So who's the girl Kendall? Maybe I knew her and I could tell you what she was like."

I stayed quiet and thought for a bit before I answered, "Jo is her name," I blurted out. I was curious to see what she would have to say about her old friend.

"Oh . . . well never mind. I didn't know her so can't help you there,"

She was looking down; I could tell she didn't like talking about her old friend. I felt guilty for asking; maybe it was because of the face she was making. She looked sad and innocent, and I couldn't help but change the subject to avoid the guilt gushing over me.

"Thanks anyways but truth is this is just notes from class. Haha, just wanted to know a bit about the girls around here."

"Oh ok, that's good then," She smiled and I smiled back, "so now you're heading to fourth?"

"Yeah, and if I may ask why didn't you accompany me to third?" I asked. I was just curious and wanted to know if James was the reason why she didn't go to my third.

"Well, there's this guy that I used to see in your class. And even though he can't see me, it still hurts to see the guy who CRUSHED my heart into millions of pieces. So I didn't go in when I saw him walking in the door."

"Was it James Diamond?"

She stopped and looked at me, she stayed quiet then shook her head. "Y-yeah. How did you know, if I may ask?"

I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to tell on Carlos. Wait, why am I afraid to tell on Carlos? It's not like Skye could do anything about it. "Carlos kind of filled me in on his history."

She just nodded.

I made it to my fourth period and saw the most beautiful blonde sitting in the back of the room. I smiled when I saw an empty seat next to her. I quickly rushed to get to it, leaving Skye behind. I sat down and smiled at the blonde, she smiled back.

"Hey, the name's Kendall."

The blonde girl looked at me and giggled, "Sorry I don't talk to strangers," she turned her attention back to the board.

Boy did I feel like an idiot. I turned to face the front but the girl spoke again, "Kidding! The name's Jo, Jo Taylor."

**A/N: That's the fourth chapter y'all! Hope you guys liked it. I made it first person point of view so you guys could kind of know how Kendall was handling the situation. :b Might make the rest of the story first person, maybe. I don't know yet. Anyways, R&R k? Thanks! ;D **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: Distant as stars

**Skye's p.o.v.**

The stupid blonde in front of me didn't speak or even look at me as I tried to get his attention. He kept his eyes on the board and his facial expression was showing he was irritated or annoyed. I'm guessing it was because of me because I would not stop bugging him. Its ok, no one else could hear me it's just him. So the only person suffering here is him, and the faster he answers me the less annoying I'd be.

The bell rang and Kendall quickly rushed to the door, wow he was pretty fast he was the first student out the door. I sighed and walked towards the wall and phased through it. I looked left, then right, but no sign of Kendall. '_Oh great,'_ I thought, '_lost him. Now I have to go look for him, this is suckish._'

I looked and looked but no luck so far. Where could his third period be? I flinched when the tardy bell rang. I walked past a few open class room doors but stopped when I thought I seen Kendall and Carlos through my peripheral vision when I walked by. I stopped and had a better look and sighed in relief when it did turn out to be them. I was about to enter but stopped myself when I seen James rushing into that classroom.

I stayed standing still; I did not want to be in the same class as him. Seeing him brings back memories, lovely memories of when I was alive, but awful at the same time because they all involve him.

Without anything better to do, I finally decided to just go walk around the school. I came across the library first, I smiled when I seen the librarian, Mrs. Hart, at her desk reading yet another book. I walked towards the bookshelves and started browsing. I smiled when I seen the book 'Let's Get Lost', it brought back memories . . .

_~Flashback~_

"Oh my gosh Carlos, the book you recommended was so good."

"Wasn't it?" He smiled at me and I smiled back. We were in the library for lunch today. Jo didn't make it to school today so Carlos and I did our usual routine when one of the musketeers was absent, go to the library and chill instead of the cafeteria.

"I actually never liked reading because all the books we read in class are so boring, but this . . . these books you recommend are awesome. It's like a movie in your head when you're reading."

Carlos smiled and scratched the back of his head, "Sp-speaking of movies, wou-"

"Eek~" I squealed, quietly, out, cutting him off. "Carlos, its James!" I squeezed his arm and stared in awe at the most beautiful guy in the school as he walked into the library with his little posse of popular guys that followed him everywhere he went.

Carlos sighed and looked away, he looked rather upset. I turned my attention away from James and back to Carlos, "I'm sorry Carlos, what were you saying?"

He turned his head away like he was mad, he had always been doing that since I could remember. I pouted and rested my head on his shoulder, "Please forgive me Carlitos, I didn't mean to cut you off with my fan girly-ness."

Releasing a sigh, he turned to me and smiled, "It's nothing Skye,"

"Are you sure?"

" . . .Yeah," He said smiling, I nodded and returned the smile.

"Hey Skye, what's up?"

I froze in place when I heard that voice. That voiced belonged to James Diamond, the Ryan Reynolds of my school, I recognized it because it was as beautiful as he was. I turned to look at him and he was standing in front of me with a smile on his face. I smiled back, like an idiot I may add, and didn't answer back.

His smile faded and now he had an awkward look on his face, "I'm sorry did I interrupt something here?"

That's when I broke from my stupid smile, "Oh no, no James, you didn't interrupt something-I mean anything. You did not interrupt anything." I smiled nervously, I bet I sounded like an idiot.

James chuckled and smiled again, "Cute,"

I could feel my face start to get red; his comment made me blush. I smiled and tucked my hair behind me ears.

"I got to get back to the cafeteria, see you around?" He pointed at me and I nodded. He winked and smiled before starting for the ext, "Bye," he called before exiting.

"Bye!" I yelled out waving. Mrs. Hart shushed me, and I quickly shut my mouth with my hand. I mouthed 'sorry' to her before returning my attention to Carlos. He was handing me a book titled 'Let's get lost'.

"It's a good book, I think you'll like it." He said to me with a half smile half frown.

~_Flashback end~_

I frowned when I suddenly remembered that that was the first time James talked to me, maybe that's why I kept that memory. I shook my head and took off from the library to further explore the school.

I walked down the main hall and stopped when I came across something that I never noticed before. There just in front of the main office was a trophy case, but in that trophy case was a picture of me in my cheerleading outfit, a newspaper article of the night of the car wreck, and my old homecoming mum. I stared at the article and I could feel my eyes start to water, I wiped my eyes as I read the article, so many things were going through my head that night . . .

_~Flashback~_

I adjusted my hair before I started dressing for tonight. I smiled when I was satisfied with the way my hair looked and went on to get dressed for tonight. I slipped my pantyhose on first, and then I moved onto the dress. I had bought the perfect dress for tonight; it was a strapless white dress with layers of white see through fabric covering icy blue snowflake patterns.

After putting on my dress I sat in front of the mirror and started putting on make up, I was more of an all natural kind of girl but tonight was a special occasion so I decided to put make up on. My phone vibrated while I was applying the make up, I paused to read my text. My face dropped when I read the text.

The text read, _'Carlos: Skye, I'm sorry you have to hear this but Jo confessed to me the other night that she and James slept together at the Halloween party. I believe she's telling the truth because she made me swear not to tell you, and think about it. . .James did not answer your phone calls or text that night until the following morning. Again, I'm sorry you have to find this out. I just can't keep it a secret from you anymore.'_

I thought about it and remembered I left early from the Halloween party because I had a curfew and Carlos had a point, James didn't answer me back until the next morning. And I noticed Jo and James don't even look at each other anymore since October.

My eyes began to water when I came to realization that James, my boyfriend of one year, and Jo, my supposed best friend, slept together and kept it a secret from me. They continued on pretending like nothing happened. It angered me that they did that, and I felt betrayed by Jo. She has no respect for girl code whatsoever.

I wiped my eyes and replied to Carlos' message,

'_Skye: Thanks for telling me Carlos. You're my only true friend in this world,'_

I sniffled as I hit send, just then my mom came rushing into the room. She started panicking and started asking me what was wrong. Tonight has got to be the worst night of my life.

_~Flashback end~_

"Who knew that would be the last night of my life as well . . ."

Just then the bell rang, dismissing third period. I jumped a little and suddenly remembered Kendall.

I phased my way through the crowds of people and passed by Carlos. I turned back to watch him walk by, I missed him and my mother the most. They were the only people that have never hurt me before. I snapped out of it when Carlos was out of view. I turned back to continue my search and noticed Kendall, I smiled and walked towards him.

He was busy reading a letter, I tried to read it but Kendall's too tall for me to read over his shoulder so I decided to ask him, "Hey," he turned to face me, "whut chu got there Kendall, a love letter?"

**A/N: So there's the latest chapter.(: Hope you guys like it, I'm a bit iffy about how this chapter turned out. /: Next chapter will be better, I promise.:D We'll go back to where the previous chapter left off with Kendall and Jo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kendalls p.o.v.**

Did my ears deceive me? This beautiful blonde sitting next to me was the girl that Skye, the annoying, but pretty, ghost girl, disliked? Or was friends with . . . whatever I'm pretty sure she dislikes her. Coming into realization that I was trailing off in my thoughts I shook my head and cleared my throat, "Jo? Th-that's a pretty name."

Jo smiled at me, and I could feel my heart thumping. I was smiling like an idiot, I could tell, when I suddenly felt something hit the back of my head."Ouch," I rubbed the back of my head and looked back to see who threw that pen at my head. My face dropped when I realized it was Skye.

Ghost girl waved and I waved back before returning my attention to the board, did she just hit me to say hello? Wow, this girl really knew how to annoy a guy. Suddenly I heard her voice, "Psst Kendall," I rolled my eyes and ignored her as I listened to what our teacher had to say. "Hello? Are you deaf or something? Yoo hoo Kendall Knight?"

I felt a crumpled up piece of paper hit the back of my head, I ignored it and bit my lips. She was getting to me and I don't know how long I could keep my cool. "Hey," I took a deep breath and let it out, trying to stay calm. "Hey," My eye twitched at the sound of her voice, "Heeeey . . ."

I grabbed my pencil and threw it, as hard as I can, towards Skye. She stood there as it phased through her, "Whoa, calm your tits Kendall. I was just trying to get your atte-"

"Shut up," I said, as quietly as I can hoping she was the only one who heard me.

Jo giggled at my comment. I looked at her and smiled as she spoke, "I know how you feel; I mean this guy is beyond annoying. Shut up please, hehe"

I realized she heard me, but thank god she thinks I was talking about the teacher. I could feel Skye glaring at me, but I didn't care. Just because she doesn't like Jo didn't mean I had to dislike her. "Yeah, he is annoying. Can't wait til the class ends,"

"What's the rush? Can't wait to get away from me?" Jo said in a flirtatious voice.

"Ugh, can you say slut?" I could hear Skye say from the background. I ignored her and focused my attention on Jo. "Oh yeah, I really hate sitting next to beautiful blonde girls. It's a phobia," I smirked as she smiled cutely.

"Ah, flirting with the enemy I see," Skye spoke, this time she was kneeling by my desk. Ugh, where are the ghost busters when you need them?

Jo tucked her hair behind her ear before speaking again, "Well that's one thing we got in common. Except mine is with handsome blonde boys, hehe" She winked at me and I could feel a slight blush coming on.

"Oh brother, gimme a break!" Skye said making a gag noise.

We continued to talk throughout fourth period, with Skye's annoying remarks. I kept glancing at the clock to see if the class was almost over, I was planning on asking Jo out. I knew it would drive Skye crazy, which was a bonus for me.

I glanced up and noticed class was going to be dismissed in two minutes and that's when I decided to make my move. I cleared my throat and Jo turned to me, "Uhm, hey Jo I was wondering. . .if you weren't doing anything this Friday maybe we could, uh, go see a movie or something?" I was nervous, and she probably knew because she giggled and started writing something on her notebook.

She tore the paper out, folded it, and handed it to me. "Sounds like a lot fun. Call me," right there is when the bell rang and Jo got up and exited the class. I was pre occupied with staring, when she finally exited I looked at the paper and noticed it was her number. I smiled as I started for the cafeteria. It was my lunch time now.

"I cannot believe you just asked out Jo," Skye said catching up with me.

"I thought you didn't know her?"

"I kind of lied . . .well I totally lied. Jo Taylor was my supposed best friend . . ." She started telling me her sad tale of betrayal, I blocked her out because I was already well aware of her story and didn't need to hear it again.

We reached the cafeteria and I started scanning the area, hoping to find Carlos because he was the only friend I had so far. Skye was still telling me her story when I spotted Jo. She spotted me as well and waved, she pointed to the empty seat next to her and I started towards the table.

"Uhm hello? Did you not hear what I just told you? That girl is evil," Skye said pointing at her former friend. I ignored her and continued to the table, leaving Skye behind, and boy did she look furious.

I sat down next to Jo and she introduced me to her friends Camille and Logan. I smiled and shook their hands. I could see Skye crossing her arms, probably giving me a nasty look but I didn't care. "Kendall, I need to talk to you." I could hear her say.

I ignored her and continued talking with my new friends. Skye glared at me before walking away, "Fine, you want it that way?"

I had heard what she said but didn't think anything of it. It wasn't long after she left when I suddenly felt something on my back. It was cold and slimy. I felt the substance and realized it was todays pudding. I looked back to see Skye standing there with a smile on her face. I was pissed, this girl had no right to do this. I got up and walked to the hallways to talk to Skye privately.

"Finally, Kendall look I-"

"WHY the hell did you that?" I blurted out, she got quiet and looked kind of scared, maybe because I was yelling at her. "I just want to be left alone, why do I have to be stuck with you?"

Skye looked down, "I'm sorry Kendall, it's jus-"

"No! I don't want to hear it, I'm done. Leave me alone Skye, you're annoying." I said in a harsh tone, I turned around and started back for the cafeteria.

Skye stayed quiet and I was almost at the door when she yelled something out. "I want my bracelet back Kendall!"

I stopped and turned around and handed her, her bracelet. It phased through her hand and it landed on the floor. I laughed as I turned back around and headed back to Jo.

**A/N: Sorry for the sucky ending.); The next chapter will explain more and it'll be tons better. R&R guys, K thanks. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Skye's p.o.v.**

I couldn't believe what just happened. Kendall, the one person who can see me, just laughed as my bracelet fell onto the floor. I don't understand why I couldn't hold it, I've held other objects before.

My eyes started to water up as I bent down to try and grab the bracelet again. It was no use, and the charm that was on it broke off. This wasn't good. My bracelet was the only way for other people to see me. I figured it out when I realized Kendall started seeing me when he found the bracelet.

"Oh no,"

The tears started flowing down my face as I sat on the floor. Now there wasn't going to be anyone else who could see and help me. And it was all stupid Kendall's fault.

**Carlos' p.o.v.**

Lunch didn't look to appealing today. I sighed as I left the line, I waved good bye to my friend Jennifer as I started towards the main hall. I was almost there when I seen Kendall burst through the doors, with an annoyed look on his face.

Flashing him a smile, I started towards him but stopped when I realized where he was heading to. A table where Jo Taylor sat, and I didn't want to be associated with her anymore so I decided to just walk past them and continue my way to the library.

I was by their table when Kendall spoke, "Hey Carlos,"

I smiled and waved, "Hey Kendall," I scanned the table to see who he was all sitting with. First was Logan Mitchell. He was an alright guy, I'd hang out with him, he was the brains in my physics class. Everyone wanted to be paired up with him because they knew they'd get a passing grade if they were partners with Logan.

Next was Camille. She was a fairly nice girl. She was the president of the drama club, and is in every school play. I could see her becoming an actress. I think she'd make it in Hollywood, since her motto is 'nice people finish last' she can be a little scary when it comes to her acting.

"Want to sit with us?" Kendall asked with a polite voice.

I smiled at everyone, and Jo flashed a smile back, and let out a sigh. "N-no thank you, but thanks for the offer,"

Without another word, I was off. It wasn't that I didn't want to sit with them, because I would like to get to know Logan and Camille because then I'd be making new friends, it's just that I couldn't. I can't sit with a girl that hurt my best friend.

I slapped my forehead when the last thought left my head. I can't blame Jo for what happened to Skye. It's not like she made Skye drive on her own. . . maybe it was my fault. If I hadn't told her what happened between James and Jo, would she still be alive?

Passing the popular kid table, I could hear James Diamond laughing. I shook my head as I walked passed the annoying conceited table. I didn't like James. Not at all. First he took Skye away from me. He didn't deserve her because he went off and cheated. If he never cheated Skye wouldn't have went driving on her own that night.

I cleared my throat and wiped my watery eyes as I bursted through the cafeteria doors. In a faced pace, I headed towards the library but stopped when something caught my ear. I thought I heard crying but when I turned to see where it was coming from no one was in sight.

"Hello?"

No answer.

I shook my head and was about to make my way to the library when something caught my eye. I saw a bracelet on the floor, I looked around to see if anyone was around who may have dropped it, but no one. I shrugged and walked towards it, I bent down to pick it.

It was Skye's charm bracelet. Kendall must have dropped it. I smiled as I examined it. I remember the day that Skye got this bracelet . . .

_Flash back_

_ Skye came bursting through my bedroom door with a big excited smile on her face. She always let herself in, since my parents and I loved her we didn't mind if she let herself in. _

_ "Guess what Carlos?"_

_ "What?" I couldn't help but get excited with her._

_ She held out her hand and there it was. A beautiful silver charm bracelet with her name as one of the charms, I smiled as I examined it. "It's beautiful Skye,"_

_ "Isn't it? James got it for me," _

_ My face dropped when she brought up James, but the smile was quickly revived when I saw the look of happiness on Skye's face. I couldn't help but get jealous of James, but seeing Skye happy made me happy. _

_ "That's really nice of him,"_

_ "Yeah, can you believe it's been a year since we got together?"_

_ I shrugged. Since Skye and James gotten together I don't get to see her much. She rarely came over anymore, she took forever to reply to my texts because she was busy with pretty boy, and she didn't sit with us in lunch anymore._

_ Skye pouted as she scooted closer to me. I could feel a blush coming on as she rested her head on my shoulder, "I'm sorry Carlitos,"_

_ "For what?"_

_ "Ignoring you," she buried her face in my shoulders as I wrapped my arms around her, bringing her closer for a hug. I didn't have to say anything because she could read me like a book. She knew when I was upset._

_ "You don't have to apologize Skye, if you're happy I'm happy." _

_ She looked up at me and flashed a smile, "Thanks Carlos, and I am really sorry that we haven't hung out in so long."_

_ I just nodded. I know I told her she didn't have to apologize, but the truth was it made me feel important when she did. I don't know how to explain it but I like having her attention for myself._

_ "Movies this Friday?"_

_ "Sure sounds like fun," _

_ She laid down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Skye looked up at me and smiled as she patted the empty space next to her, "come lay with me Carlos," _

_ I smiled as I laid down next to her. We spent the next half hour staring at the glow in the dark stars I had on my ceiling, talking and laughing about silly things we had done in the past. _

_ I turned away from the ceiling and started looking at Skye. She was busy talking away about how she might spend her spring break with James so she didn't notice me staring at her. She continued to ramble on as I drifted off into my thoughts. How I've liked her since kindergarten. _

_ "Skye?"_

_ She stopped speaking and adjusted her body so she was now facing me. She tucked some of her hair behind her ear, "Yeah?"_

_ Adjusting so my whole body could be turned to Skye, I continued, "How is James? Like, how does he act around you?"_

_ "Hmm, let's see. James is super nice; always willing to listen to my problems, comforting me, buying me gifts when I'm down. . . he's also someone I could trust, I could tell him anything."_

_ She continued to list the good qualities James had. What did he have that I didn't have? I mean, I'm her best friend so she can trust me with anything too, and I'm also super nice to her. I've been doing all those things since I could remember. _

_ I scooted in closer so that our faces were almost touching. She stopped talking and just stared into my eyes. I started to lean closer, coming in for a kiss. Our lips were almost touching when her phone rang. She quickly got up and answered her phone, "Hello?"_

_ I stayed lying down and buried my face into my pillow, I cursed under my breath. I was so close! I think I would've gotten a kiss if her phone hadn't rang. I bet it was the other man._

_ "Yeah sure, okay babe. I'll be there. I'm at Carlitos' house. . .okay, okay. I'm on my way as we speak. Bye." Skye blew a kiss to her phone and turned around to face me. She smiled as she gathered her things, "I got to go Carlos,"_

_ "James?"_

_ She gave me a sympathetic look. I knew she was feeling bad for having to ditch me, AGAIN, for James."Yeah,"_

_ I rolled my eyes and whisked my hand, "Have fun," _

_ Skye smiled and exited my room. I frowned and stayed sitting on my bed, looking up at the stars on my ceiling. I broke from my thoughts when Skye came rushing back in. She grabbed her bag that she had left on my bedside, "forgot something," _

_ I just flashed her a smile as she grabbed her bag and started for the door again. Before exiting she knocked on the door so she could have my attention. I turned and there she was, smiling at me, "we still on for Friday?"_

_ "Yeah. Wouldn't miss it for anything,"_

_ "Me neither," she waved goodbye and then she was gone. _

_END of flashback_

I smiled to myself as I slipped the bracelet and charm into my pockets. I looked around and started my way towards the library.

**Skye's p.o.v.**

I held my tears back when I seen Carlos walking towards me. He yelled out 'hello' as if he heard me crying or something. I just smiled as he picked up the bracelet from the floor.

It looked like he was in deep thought as he examined my old jewelry. I shrugged and started waving my hand in front of his face, "Carlos? Can you hear me?" But nothing, I huffed and crossed my arms. Great, he had the bracelet but I'm guessing it only works if it isn't broken.

He smiled as he placed the bracelet into his pocket and walked his way towards the library. Thinking about it for a second, I decided to follow. While walking behind him I couldn't help but wonder why wasn't he at lunch? The thought faded as we entered the geek packed library. There were people playing some card game with creatures pictured on the cards, others had their handheld games, and there were a couple on the computer.

I followed Carlos up to the spot we used to sit at and laugh during our lunch period. Lots of memories started flowing through my mind as I sat down next to Carlos. He pulled out a book and started reading while I stared at his face, noticing his facial features change as he read on.

My eyes started to water up as memories of me and Carlos started coming back to me. I miss him. I miss my best friend. I need him . . .I wish I was able to talk to him. He'd know exactly what to say to make me laugh.

Sobbing, I laid down and rested my head on his leg. Not being able to hold back the tears, I started bawling my eyes out, "Carlos, I miss you . . ."

Just then, I honestly believed he could feel I was there because he stopped reading and looked around. I stopped and looked at him as he went back to reading his book, his hand phasing through me as he scratched his leg.

"Wish you were here," Carlos said as he closed his book.

**A/N: First I would like to say sorry for the long wait. D: I'm totally busy with school and my part time job. Dx Second, I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, added the story to their alerts, and those that favorite the story.(: **

** Until next update, see ya! ;D – Panda Crayon :B**


End file.
